


Тень героя

by Radjana



Series: Четверка Джалгем [1]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radjana/pseuds/Radjana
Summary: "Этот придурок ходит за мной как тень уже десять лет" (с) - цитата из канона





	Тень героя

Вечернее солнце подсвечивает дверь снаружи. В комнате должно быть тепло, но Гу Ёнха прячет ладони в складках одежды. Липкий, холодный страх разливается по телу. Еще не поздно отступить, он не герой. Один герой сидит под замком в поместье своего отца. Второй — в тюрьме. Третий… третья наверняка ждет его у дверей Мёнрёндана, переминается с ноги на ногу, смешно вытягивает шею, пытаясь высмотреть, не идет ли он. Три героя и тень. 

«Зря ты полез в эти игры, Гу Ёнха, — шепчет ему страх с лицом главы студенческого совета Ха Инсу. — Если появишься на заседании совета, все узнают о твоем низком происхождении. Не приходи — взамен я скрою твою ложь. Ты же всегда был беспечным гулякой и наблюдателем. Что на тебя нашло?»

***  
Ему двенадцать. Он идет по торговому кварталу и раскланивается с прохожими. Кто не знает Гу Ёнху, сына Гу Кванхо, у которого здесь самая богатая лавка? Торговцы помельче улыбаются ему, конкуренты отца кривятся, кисэн в ярких одеждах подмигивают, прикрываясь веером.

— О, молодой господин, с такими ресницами через пару лет вы будете грозой девушек. 

Ему нравится чужое внимание, и Гу Ёнха улыбается в ответ, кивает. Кажется — ничто не может омрачить этот славный день. 

По улице прокатывается гул, прохожие испуганно разбегаются в стороны. 

— Дорогу! Дорогу повозке первого министра!

Всадники проносятся мимо, вздымают клочья пыли, один прилавок опрокидывается, плачет женщина, охранники вскидывают плетки, разгоняя зевак. Всего миг — и процессия уносится дальше. Улица, минуту назад заполненная солнечным светом, наполняется причитаниями. Торговцы убирают испорченный товар, кто-то помогает плачущей женщине подняться, торговец собирает разбитые горшки. 

Гу Ёнха отходит в сторону, пальцы сжимаются на рукоятке веера. Дворяне. Нороны. Сороны. Им в Чосоне можно все. Вчера один такой приходил к отцу — одежда небогатая, зато гонору как у самого короля! На переговоры его, конечно, не пустили, но Гу Ёнха подслушал разговор через дверь. Отец униженно кланялся, а тот, другой, капризно кривил губы.

Видеть, как отец гнет шею перед заносчивым мерзавцем только потому, что тот выше по рождению, невыносимо. 

Улица приходит в движение, привычный порядок вещей восстанавливается: снова спешат куда-то прохожие, торговцы зазывают покупателей… но улыбок на лицах уже нет. Гу Ёнха собирается уйти, но вдруг замечает кое-что интересное.

Мальчишка, едва ли старше его самого. В каких-то драных обносках, босой, стоит на обочине и смотрит туда, где исчезли всадники. Смотрит с ненавистью. 

Он не видел этого мальчишку раньше. Всех местных побирушек Гу Ёнха знает в лицо — за мелкую монету они таскают ему сплетни со всей округи. Новенький? Если да, долго тут не протянет. Местные воришки не допустят, чтобы он остался и отбирал у них промысел. 

Что ему за дело до этого оборванца? Но день уже безнадежно испорчен, настроения веселиться нет. Может, сделать доброе дело — предупредить, чтобы не шлялся по подворотням?

— Эй, — Гу Ёнха хлопает незнакомца по плечу веером и тут же шипит от боли — мальчишка мгновенно перехватывает его запястье. Вот тебе и уличный воришка.

Из-под густой челки смотрят темные глаза. Взгляд звериный: загнанный, безнадежный. 

— Не трогай меня, — цедит чужак, разворачивается и уходит, но любопытство гонит Гу Ёнху за ним. Ему скучно, а этот мальчишка с одеждой нищего и реакцией воина обещает загадку.

***  
— Снова ты, — ворчит оборванец. 

Они сидят на пустых ящиках у торговых складов. Гу Ёнха болтает ногами, мальчишка сидит рядом, с хрустом вгрызается зубами в яблоко, которое принес Гу Ёнха. Губы у него разбиты, костяшки на руках тоже. Дрался. 

Предупреждение про уличных воришек он пропустил мимо ушей, только ухмыльнулся. И, судя по тому, что Гу Ёнха видит этого мальчишку на улицах уже пятый день подряд, а местная шпана присмирела, драться пришелец умеет неплохо. Загадка становится еще интереснее.

— Да он бешеный, — оглядываясь, шептал Гу Ёнхе один из воришек. — Мы сначала просто вежливо предупредить хотели, а он как на нас набросится!

Знает он, как это — вежливо предупредить. Вежливо предупредить — это напасть вчетвером-впятером, хорошенько побить и бросить в подворотню, чтобы не смел больше показываться на чужой территории. 

— Они придут снова, — предупреждает Гу Ёнха. — Теперь будут умнее, не полезут к тебе в открытую, подкараулят в переулке.

— Пусть приходят, — улыбается разбитыми губами оборванец, и Гу Ёнха думает, что нарвался на сумасшедшего или на дурака. 

Но для сумасшедшего у того слишком ясный взгляд, а для дурака — правильная речь. Кстати, тоже подозрительно. Говорит он не как выходец из бедных кварталов.

***  
— Как тебя зовут?

— Тебе какое дело? — гнусавит оборванец и прижимает к разбитому носу шелковый платок Гу Ёнхи. 

Они только что остановились, Гу Ёнха никак не может отдышаться после быстрого бега. Ему никогда не приходилось удирать от погони, но он вырос в торговом квартале и знает его лучше, чем узоры на дорогой ткани. Всего-то и надо — прикинуть, где на чужака могут устроить засаду, а потом пробраться туда переулками.

Двенадцать на одного — они задавили бы его числом, но этот дурак, похоже, собирался драться до последнего. Гу Ёнха так и не докричался бы до него, если бы приятель не рухнул на землю прямо перед дыркой в заборе, за которым прятался Гу Ёнха. И то он колебался пару мгновений, прежде чем нырнуть в подворотню. Ненормальный!

— Надо же мне как-то тебя называть. 

На самом деле Гу Ёнха надеется узнать что-нибудь по имени, но знакомый, кажется, не собирается отвечать ничего. Пальцы у него в крови, лицо тоже, и выглядит он, прямо скажем, устрашающе. Но дрался неплохо. Даже знаний Гу Ёнхи хватает на то, чтобы понять — над техникой боя здесь поработал учитель. И не из последних.

— Не хочешь говорить имя, я сам тебе его придумаю.

Приятель опускает платок, смотрит удивленно. Гу Ёнха склоняет голову набок.

— Как же тебя назвать?… Пожалуй, тебе подошло бы Гёль О — Бешеная лошадь.

Знакомый фыркает, снова прижимает платок к носу.

— Не нравится? Тогда скажи настоящее.

— Называй, как хочешь, — бросает он, отворачивается и, чуть прихрамывая, идет вперед. 

Ну и ладно, не очень-то хотелось.

— Я — Гу Ёнха, — кричит он вслед.

— Я знаю! — Гёль О оборачивается, усмехается уголком губ. — Кто в торговом квартале не знает Гу Ёнху?  
Улыбка сама расползается по лицу.

***  
Гу Ёнха расспрашивает соседей, но никто не может ничего рассказать о мальчишке, который появился в торговом квартале пару недель назад. 

***  
Встревать в разборки уличных воришек небезопасно. Отец твердит ему об этом с детства, но Гу Ёнху раньше и не интересовали их дела. Каждый в торговом квартале знает Гу Ёнху и его яркие одежды. У такой известности может быть и обратная сторона. 

Гу Ёнха понимает это, когда выход из переулка ему загораживают трое широкоплечих парней. 

— Разве отец не учил тебя не влезать в дела бедняков?

Он оглядывается — сзади подходят еще двое. От пятерых ему не отбиться. Можно попробовать убежать, бегал он всегда неплохо, но тут нет даже заборов — вдоль по обе стороны стоят дома, а сходу на крышу ему не забраться.

Парни делают шаг вперед, Гу Ёнха сжимает кулаки, и тут с крыши на дорогу спрыгивает черная фигура. Гёль О в драке стремителен и беспощаден, к тому же эти пятеро ожидали встретить слабака, а не эту бешеную лошадь. 

Где-то далеко свистит городская стража, и они бегут по переулкам так, что заходится дыхание, останавливаются где-то на окраине квартала, у заброшенных складов. Выходит, Гёль О уже успел тут освоиться. 

У Гёль О с рукава капает кровь, часто — набегает целая лужица. Гу Ёнха задирает рукав, приятель пытается вырваться, но сил у него, похоже, осталось не так много. На руке порез — у кого-то из нападавших был с собой нож. 

Тут есть колодец, и пока Гёль О, кривясь, промывает водой порез, Гу Ёнха отрывает кусок от своей одежды. Потом перевязывает руку, как может. Получается криво. Гёль О ворчит, пытается отстраниться, но Гу Ёнха может быть упрямым, когда хочет.

Потом они долго умываются ледяной водой.

— Почему ты пришел? — сейчас этот вопрос волнует Гу Ёнху больше всего.

— Не ходи больше за мной, — одновременно говорит Гёль О. — У тебя будут неприятности. У тебя уже неприятности.

— Почему ты пришел?

— А почему я не должен был приходить?

— Бедняки не любят богатых. 

У Гёль О капает с волос вода, и сейчас он похож не на бешеную лошадь, а на мокрую мышь, о чем Гу Ёнха ему и говорит, дергая за повисшую сосулькой прядь.

Челка больше не закрывает Гёль О глаза, ему не спрятаться.

— Почему?

— Ну что ты ко мне пристал? — ворчит приятель. Потом замолкает, задумавшись.

— Бедняк, богатей, дворянин или обычный торговец… Все они люди и все заслуживают того, чтобы жить хорошо, — говорит он наконец. — Ты помог мне, я помог тебе. Какая разница, кто твои родители?

— Звучит как фраза из трудов Конфуция, — нервно улыбается Гу Ёнха. 

Ему неловко слышать такие слова. Еще никто ему такое не говорил, но этим словам хочется верить. Так хочется, чтобы отец перестал гнуть спину перед всеми подряд! Так хочется оценивать человека только по его качествам, а не происхождению!

— Это сказал мой брат, — опускает голову Гёль О, и у него мгновенно меняется выражение лица. Только что был открытым, а сейчас захлопнулся. — Пойдем, уже вечер, тебя, наверное, ищут.

— А все-таки славно, что мы с тобой познакомились, — Гу Ёнха закидывает приятелю руку на плечи, тот смешно морщится и стряхивает ее. Гу Ёнха смеется и закидывает руку снова. 

Приятель вообще постоянно уворачивается от прикосновений, как будто не привык. Он сам наоборот — прикосновениями отличает своих от чужих. Пока была жива мать, она любила его обнимать, постоянно ерошила волосы. Потом Гу Ёнха понял, что прикосновениями отмечает тех, кто ему близок, и уворачивается от рук просителей, что приходят к отцу и норовят потрепать его по плечу.

Ничего, Гёль О привыкнет, никуда не денется...

Бесшумно и быстро дорогу им загораживают люди. При оружии, в одежде слуг какого-то знатного дома. Плечо Гёль О под его ладонью каменеет. 

Гу Ёнха успевает придумать с десяток версий, что понадобилось этим людям от Бешеной лошади. Версии одна другой страшнее, но вместо этого человек, стоящий перед ними, кланяется.

— Отец ищет вас, молодой господин. Приказано проводить вас домой.

Гёль О дергается вбок, но их уже обступают со всех сторон. Отряд вооруженных мужчин — не шутка. Лицо у приятеля становится безучастным и застывшим, как маска покойника.

Одним движением он стряхивает его руку с плеча и, не говоря ни слова, шагает вперед. Гу Ёнха стоит на месте, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Молодой господин? Вот этот оборванец — молодой господин? А потом срывается с места и бежит следом. Никто за всю дорогу так и не оборачивается, поэтому Гу Ёнха спокойно, почти в открытую, доходит с ними до дома министра юстиции. Гёль О медлит перед тем, как переступить порог. 

Гу Ёнха не часто бывает в дворянском квартале, но сплетни и слухи любят везде, поэтому он быстро узнает все, что нужно.

— Ах, какой у министра юстиции был старший сын! Умница, красавец, каких поискать, и так нелепо погиб в драке с разбойниками! Надо же, он ведь неплохо умел драться.

— А младший-то у него совсем от рук отбился. Говорят, месяц дома не появлялся, отец чуть с ума не сошел.

— Да, не те нынче дети, не те…

Иногда в шепоте сплетен проскальзывает слово «Гымдунджиса», и говорящие тотчас замолкают и прикрывают ладонями рот. Гу Ёнха никогда не интересовался политикой, но понимает, что у него слишком мало информации. Надо узнать еще. 

Он сидит в переулке у поместья министра юстиции всю ночь. Гёль О не появляется. Утром ему влетает от отца, но Гу Ёнха впервые дерзит в ответ. Ему не весело. 

Мун Чжесин — младший и теперь единственный сын министра юстиции. Оборванец Гёль О. Эти два образа никак не желают соединяться.

Надменному дворянину не полагается ходить по улице в обносках. Надменному дворянину не полагается защищать какого-то сына торговца и разговаривать с ним на равных… Может, ему вообще все приснилось?

Гу Ёнха гуляет по улицам каждый день, и через неделю видит на рынке знакомую фигуру в черных обносках.  
Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты как-то хвастался, что знаешь все укромные уголки квартала, — без улыбки говорит Мун Чжесин. — Покажешь? 

Они уходят далеко от торгового квартала, выходят за городскую стену, останавливаются на склоне холма. Гу Ёнха сидит на траве, Гёль О лежит, закинув руки за голову, жует травинку. Гу Ёнха протягивает ладонь, треплет приятеля по волосам, тот морщится, выворачивается, но не отодвигается.

— Почему ты ушел из дома?

Гёль О молчит.

— Не хочешь — можешь не отвечать, — Гу Ёнха растягивается рядом на траве. Испачкает соком новую одежду, но плевать.

Теплое солнце греет лицо.

— Я не желаю быть сыном труса, — чуть погодя отвечает Гёль О. — Моего брата убили, а отец даже не пытается выяснить, кто.

— Убийство? — Гу Ёнха приподнимается на локте. — Ты думаешь, это было оно?

Взгляд у приятеля мрачный, сосредоточенный. 

— Я видел тело, — Гу Ёнха вздрагивает — воображение у него всегда работало отлично. — Брата не победили бы обычные разбойники. Тот, кто нападал, умел драться. 

Что на это ответить, Гу Ёнха не знает, поэтому всматривается в лицо приятеля еще пристальнее. 

— Не ходи за мной, — повторяет Гёль О сказанные когда-то слова. — Я — человек без семьи и дома.

— Это не препятствие, — Гу Ёнха улыбается, растягивается на траве — он разглядел все, что было нужно. — Сам же сказал: какая разница — дворяне или бедняки, все люди должны помогать друг другу. Или… или ты сам не хочешь со мной связываться? 

Тут на локте приподнимается уже Мун Чжесин. Смотрит так, будто хочет ему хорошенько врезать. Гу Ёнха смеется, но смех ненастоящий. Ему хочется услышать ответ. Нет, он, конечно, все уже понял, но ответ…

— Никогда не говори такие глупости, — отвечает, наконец, Мун Чжесин. — Какая разница, в какой семье ты родился? 

Гу Ёнха снова улыбается, теперь легко. Солнце светит ярко и радостно. Выходит, не все дворяне безнадежны.

***  
Очень скоро мальчишки из торгового квартала понимают, что чужак не собирается отбирать у них ни воровской промысел, ни власть. Его оставляют в покое. Гёль О болтается по улицам, забирается на крыши домов. Гу Ёнха совсем не так проворен, но старается не отставать. И Гёль О его даже ждет… иногда.  
Пару раз в месяц приятеля ловят на улице вооруженные слуги и с поклонами отводят домой. Потом он возвращается снова.

— Зачем ты шатаешься по улицам с этим оборванцем? — морщится отец. Он прекрасно знает, чей сын Гёль О, но уже признал того конченым человеком. Спорить с отцом бесполезно, Гу Ёнха и не спорит. Просто пропускает слова мимо ушей. 

С Гёль О интересно. 

Иногда, когда есть настроение, они ходят по рынку и Гёль О рассказывает про оружие, которое разложено на прилавках. Оружие большей частью — дрянь, как прямо и говорит Гёль О. Иногда он говорит слишком громко, и пару раз им приходится очень быстро убегать от разгневанных торговцев.

Чаще же приятель угрюм и молчалив, но красноречия Гу Ёнхи хватает на двоих. Гёль О по-прежнему скидывает руку с плеча, но уже не каждый раз, а со второго на третий.

***  
Они снова за городом, Гу Ёнха лежит на животе, подперев подбородок кулаками, и смотрит, как Гёль О тренируется.

Друг где-то достал себе меч — дрянной, но для тренировки сойдет — и теперь, голый по пояс, отрабатывает стойки и движения. Сосредоточенно, спокойно, ни одного лишнего шага. Сейчас прозвище Гёль О ему совсем не подходит. Он — не бешеная лошадь. Он — стрела, нацеленная в мишень. 

Лук со стрелами он тоже собрался раздобыть, но пока не смог. У Гёль О дома наверняка есть и хороший меч, и собственный лук, но почему он не может их взять, Гу Ёнха не спрашивает. Как не спрашивает о том, почему вместо того, чтобы попросить деньги у отца, Гёль О нанимается в чайный дом колоть дрова, помогает тем, кто плетет корзины, и тем, кто разгружает товары. Воришек Гёль О презирает. 

За танцем воина можно наблюдать бесконечно.

— Я думал, ты ничего больше не хочешь, — говорит Гу Ёнха, когда они сидят на берегу ручья. 

Кругом сушится одежда — Гу Ёнха попытался подставить Гёль О подножку, но, конечно, не смог. Зато успел ухватить его за рукав, когда падал, и в воду полетели оба.

Друг с самого утра молчалив и мрачен. Все воинские стойки сегодня он прогонял с усердием и яростной настойчивостью.

— Хочу, — чуть погодя отвечает Гёль О, и Гу Ёнха замирает, уже зная, что тот ему ответит.

— Хочу найти убийц своего брата, раз у отца не хватает на это смелости. Они заплатят.

«Заплатят-то они заплатят, но останешься ли ты жив после этого?» — невесело думает Гу Ёнха. Этот дурак — готовый герой из романа. В романах, куда ни глянь — везде кровная месть, древние тайны и бесстрашные воины. 

— В жизни есть вещи поинтереснее мести, — небрежно говорит он. Гёль О отворачивается. 

За весь день он не произносит больше ни слова. 

Вот же! Единственный нормальный дворянин, и тот с придурью.

***  
Над городом лето — жаркое, тягучее. Женщины в ярких нарядах гуляют по рынку. Кисен за его спиной уже не просто перешептываются — посылают знаки веером, бросают лукавые взгляды из-под ресниц. Молва о сердцееде Гу Ёнхе бежит впереди него. Что-что, а полезные слухи он создавать научился.

Отец одержим идеей выправить себе дворянство. Они уже давно ведут себя не как простые торговцы. Капитал семьи растет, отец не лжет прямо, но с новыми покупателями держит себя с истинно королевским достоинством, делает важные намеки. 

Гу Ёнха легко подхватывает игру. Это неправильно, но так заманчиво. Возможно, когда-нибудь он войдет в министерство, будет присутствовать на приеме у его величества, стоять рядом с самыми знатными людьми Чосона. Мечты уносят его к блестящим перспективам.

Гёль О молча не одобряет. Потом однажды все-таки говорит:

— Если все время будешь лгать, это войдет в привычку. 

Они сидят во дворе чайного дома, разливают по чашкам вино. Гёль О в последнее время пьет чаще, и Гу Ёнха через раз отбирает у него чашки. Хмель всегда срубает его быстрее, чем Бешеную лошадь, а тут еще накануне отец завел разговор о женитьбе на какой-нибудь девушке из дворянской семьи.

Какая женитьба? Жениться на той, чья родня всю жизнь будет задирать нос и презирать низкого по происхождению, но богатого родственника?

— Тебе легко говорить, — обрывает он. — Тебе не смотрели в спину так, будто ты человек второго сорта. Хотя разница между дворянами и простыми людьми только в том, кто в какой семье родился.

Лицо Гёль О каменеет.

— Прости, — поспешно говорит Гу Ёнха. — Я не тебя имел в виду.

— Ты говоришь, как мой брат, — резко отвечает друг. — Он мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь Чосон станет страной, где не будет предрассудков. Но он что-то делал для того, чтобы построить такой Чосон, а ты притворяешься дворянином, хотя сам их терпеть не можешь!

— Я не их терпеть не могу, а то, как они к нам относятся! — запальчиво возражает Гу Ёнха. Нетвердой рукой поднимает чашу с вином, расплескивает по дороге половину. Гёль О ловит его за запястье одной рукой, второй вынимает чашку из рук, пьет сам.

— Я же отношусь к тебе как к другу.

— Ты — исключение. Бешеная лошадь, что с тебя взять, — фыркает Гу Ёнха и ерошит другу волосы. Мун Чжесин по привычке отстраняется.

— Пошли, — говорит он. — Хватит пить, а то до дома не дойдешь.

Ноги отказывают ему на середине пути. Гёль О тащит его на спине, а Гу Ёнха болтает о том, что кисен в «Пионе» необыкновенно красивы, сегодня такая луна и не свернуть ли им на совсем другую улицу.

— Замолчи, — ворчит Гёль О, — почти дошли до твоего дома.

— Знаешь, я не герой, — говорит он другу перед самыми воротами и чувствует, что Гёль О останавливается. — Герои борются с несправедливостью. Такие, как я, приспосабливаются. Давай ты у нас будешь герой, а я — твоя тень.

— Ты слишком яркий для тени, — бормочет Гёль О, перехватывает его поудобнее и идет дальше.

— Так и должно быть, — сонно отвечает Гу Ёнха. — Если герой хочет спрятаться, тень должна быть яркой. Тогда будет видно только ее.

Утром отец устраивает ему выволочку и запирает под домашний арест. Ближе к вечеру кто-то стучит в дверь, выходящую на балкон. Его комната на втором этаже — на балкон можно спуститься только по крыше. Гу Ёнха отодвигает створки, Гёль О бесшумно спрыгивает на пол. В руках у него бутылка.

— Ты — мой спаситель! — Гу Ёнха лезет обниматься, Гёль О выворачивается, подставляя вместо себя бутыль.

— Пьяница несчастный, — ворчит он, но Гу Ёнха уже достает из шкафа припрятанные чашки из тонкого фарфора. 

Эту бутыль они выпивают на двоих, Гёль О так и засыпает у него в комнате на полу.

Утром на отца находит очередной приступ красноречия, и Гёль О прячется в шкафу, пока отец распекает на все лады нерадивого отпрыска. Гу Ёнха опускает глаза и старается дышать в сторону. Отец уходит, ничего не заподозрив. 

— Если у меня будет свой дом, непременно заведу там большой шкаф — прятать гостей, — говорит он, открывая створки. 

Шкаф маленький, поместиться там можно только скрючившись в три погибели. Гёль О сидит, упершись в стенки спиной, ногами и руками, и как-то умудряется не выпасть. Как он тут вообще поместился? 

— Отец приказал тебе не водиться со мной, — Гёль О смотрит на него испытывающе, прямо, как смотрит всегда.

— Можно подумать, ты своего отца слушаешь, — фыркает Гу Ёнха. — Пошли, мой домашний арест окончен. Погуляем.

***  
Духи кисен пьянят не хуже вина, но Гёль О в веселом доме не по себе. «Неужели еще ни разу?…» — весело думает Гу Ёнха. Нет, так дело не пойдет! 

Но все усилия красавиц оказываются тщетными: на друга нападает икота. Тут уж не до кисен.

Когда это трудности останавливали Гу Ёнху? 

— Надеюсь на вас, девочки, — связка монет переходит в руки красавицы.

— Не волнуйтесь, молодой господин, — лукаво улыбается она. — Сделаю все, как вы сказали. 

Не бывает некрасивых женщин — бывает мало вина. Но верно и другое: иногда только вино помогает побороть смущение перед красавицей. 

На следующее утро Гёль О на улице не появляется, только через день. Гу Ёнха с первого взгляда понимает: шутка удалась.

— У тебя лицо, как будто тебя стукнули по голове пыльным мешком, — смеется он и обнимает друга за плечи. Тот даже не пытается скинуть его руку — ну надо же.

— О, и духами от тебя пахнет, — ведет носом Гу Ёнха. — Дай-ка угадаю — уж не в «Пионе» ли ты пропадал эти две ночи?

И, невиданное дело, Гёль О заливается краской весь, от шеи до кончиков ушей и наконец скидывает его руку с плеча.

— Придурок, — бормочет он, а Гу Ёнха хохочет и не может остановиться.

— Знали бы вы, господин, чего нам это стоило, — смеются вечером девочки из «Пиона». — Пришлось напоить его почти до беспамятства, а то икота никак пройти не могла!

— Это на вино, — смеется он и кидает кисен еще одну связку монет. — Если мой друг зайдет к вам снова, не жалейте выпивки.

Гёль О в последнее время слишком задумчив, Гу Ёнхе это не нравится.

***  
Отец покупает документы дворянина. С одной стороны, Гу Ёнхе хочется швырнуть их отцу в лицо, сказать, что надо гордиться тем, кто они есть, жить под своим именем, не прикрываясь чужими бумагами. С другой — он сам слишком давно в этой игре, никто уже и не помнит, что почтенная семья Гу из торгового квартала не имеет никакого отношения к дворянам. 

В расстроенных чувствах Гу Ёнха сбегает в чайную и находит там Гёль О.

— Надо поговорить, — друг тянет его к выходу. 

Они сидят на крыше заброшенного склада, как в детстве. Гёль О в своих темных обносках и Гу Ёнха в шелковом халате. Ничего не изменилось.

— Я поступаю в Сонгюнгван, — отрывисто говорит друг.

— Что? Ты? В университет? — Гу Ёнха трясет головой. — Повтори еще раз, у меня уши заложило!

— Ничего у тебя не заложило, — резко отвечает Гёль О. — Так хочет отец.

— А ты вдруг решил стать почтительным сыном? — в тон ему отвечает Гу Ёнха. 

Нет, здесь что-то другое, он сотню монет готов поставить.

— В Сонгюнгване работал профессор Ким. Его убили в ту же ночь, когда погиб мой брат. 

Гу Ёнха замирает. Гёль О редко говорит о тех событиях. Из него вообще лишнего слова не вытянешь.

— Я подумал… Может, если я попаду в Сонгюнгван, смогу найти то, что поможет мне отыскать убийц брата.

«Это не все, — думает Гу Ёнха. — Ты же только притворяешься дебоширом и пьяницей, а сам умеешь просчитывать все на пять шагов вперед. Ты задумал какое-то дело. Опасное наверняка. Один. В Сонгюнгване ты вряд ли будешь заводить друзей».

Решение приходит мгновенно.

— Поступим вместе, — легкомысленно говорит Гу Ёнха и любуется, как у друга меняется выражение лица. Удивление, правда, быстро сменяется пониманием.

— Твой отец купил документы дворянина.

— Да, — не спорит Гу Ёнха. 

Гёль О молчит, а потом говорит то, что Гу Ёнха совсем не ожидает от него услышать.

— В Сонгюнгване придется быть осторожным. Если кто-то узнает о твоем происхождении, вылетишь оттуда со скандалом. 

— Не узнает, — легкомысленно отвечает Гу Ёнха.

Идея заморочить голову напыщенным отпрыскам знатных семей манит, и он уже не сомневается в том, правильно ли поступил отец.

Гёль О только вздыхает

***  
Отец принимает его желание поступить в Сонгюнгван с радостью. Тут же развивает бурную деятельность, подыскивает нужных людей, чтобы сдать экзамен… Но для Гу Ёнхи это дело чести.

Гёль О сдает экзамен сам, неужели он окажется хуже? 

Не хуже. Без всяких шпаргалок и подставных людей он оказывается в списках студентов-первокурсников. Сонгюнгван распахивает перед ним двери, обещая интересную жизнь.

***  
Прозвище он дает себе сам. Конечно, так, чтобы остальные ничего не заподозрили. Пара намеков, пущенный ненароком слух и все, он — Ёрим. Прозвище ему нравится — остроумно, можно посмеяться и над собой, и над окружающими. 

Его наряды становятся ярче, походка увереннее. Сонгюнгван — сборище дворян из знатных семей, и все они разговаривают с ним, Гу Ёнхой, на равных. Пожалуй, поступить сюда было хорошей идеей. 

Ему нравится наблюдать за людьми. У каждого в Сонгюнгване свои тайны. К Чо Сехёну тайно, через проход под забором, бегает любовница, за Ли Минху пишет контрольные его слуга — талантливый мальчишка, но слуге путь в Сонгюнгван заказан. Ха Инсу, сын военного министра, воплощение высокомерия и гордости, каждый свободный день прогуливается мимо «Пиона», под окнами прекрасной Чо Сон. 

Так что тайн у Гу Ёнхи не больше, чем у остальных. Разве что тайна слегка… весомее.

Все-таки Гёль О — хороший ученик, схватывает на лету. А он сам, выходит, не такой уж плохой учитель. У кого бы еще друг научился создавать себе репутацию?

Гёль О усердно примеряет образ пьяницы и дебошира. И если во втором случае ему не очень-то нужно притворяться, то насчет первого Гу Ёнха уверен — друг стал пить намного меньше, чем до поступления в Сонгюнгван. Да он вообще почти не пьет, а вином из бутыли, что припрятана под крыльцом, поливает одежду.

Учится он тоже на грани — только для того, чтобы не отчислили, но в формулярах библиотеки появляются записи о том, что он берет книги. 

Они почти не выбираются в город вдвоем, только изредка пьют вместе. Гёль О становится еще молчаливее, чем раньше. В глазах друга — мрачная решимость. Гу Ёнха понимает: друг завел себе еще одну тайну, и от этого ему становится тошно. Гёль О идет по пути героя. Не все сказания о героях заканчиваются хорошо. Больше половины заканчиваются смертью. 

В городе ходят слухи о Бунтаре, который разбрасывает листовки, порочащие нынешнюю власть. Надо достать хотя бы одну, что-то у него нехорошее предчувствие.

***  
Ха Инсу избирают главой студенческого совета и вместе с ним двух помощников — Пак Минсу и Гу Ёнху.  
Черные церемониальные одежды ему нравятся: изящество и стиль — не то что скучная студенческая форма. 

— Мне идет? — он крутится перед Мун Чжесином в этих самых одеждах, друг отмахивается и прикладывается к бутылке. 

— Зачем тебе этот маскарад?

— Мне нравится быть близко к тем, у кого власть, — подумав, отвечает Ёрим.

— Ха Инсу — мерзавец. 

О да. Ха Инсу — мерзавец, каких поискать, но сын военного министра разговаривает с ним на равных, и это приятно щекочет самолюбие. 

— Осторожнее, — бросает Гёль О. — Ты играешь с огнем.

«А сам-то», — думает Ёрим. Мальчик-прислужник за мелкую монетку притащил ему вчера из города целый ворох красных листовок. Гневное послание, написанное знакомым почерком, спрятано в рукаве и жжет кожу как раскаленный уголь. 

***  
Однажды Гёль О не появляется в Сонгюнгване целую ночь. Не то чтобы он не делал этого раньше, но Гу Ёнха не спит, тенью ходит по саду, не боясь быть пойманным за нарушение комендантского часа. В конце концов, всегда можно соврать, что он возвращался от кисен, сделать смущенное лицо и сунуть охраннику пару монет. Обычно срабатывает.

Гёль О выходит из-за угла дома бесшумно — он всегда ходит бесшумно, когда не притворяется, и Гу Ёнха едва успевает подхватить его под локоть.

— Подрался, — с кривой улыбкой говорит друг. Одежда у него черная, не видно ни демона, но пальцы чувствуют что-то липкое и горячее — кровь.

Гёль О пытается сопротивляться, пока Ёрим не рявкает на него:

— Хватит! Если ничего не сделать сейчас, как ты завтра на занятия пойдешь?! 

Ёрим никогда не повышает голос, Ёрим никогда… Что он там никогда не делает, Гу Ёнха уже не думает. Думает о том, что надо завести у себя в комнате какую-нибудь целебную мазь и ткань для перевязки. А еще надо подать этому придурку мысль о Хян Кван Чхоне — павильоне с призраком. Туда не ходит почти никто из студентов. Удобно прятаться в случае чего.

Когда раны перевязаны, лекарства убраны, а Гёль О растягивается на полу у него в комнате, Гу Ёнха вспоминает, что он вообще-то — легкомысленный гуляка, поэтому спрашивает:

— Где это тебя так?

— В игорном доме, — помолчав отвечает Гёль О. — С нами играла городская стража, кто-то из них мухлевал, я заметил… Подрались.

Врет без запинки. Хороший у него ученик. Только если бы они дрались один на один, у стражника не было бы шансов. Да даже впятером на одного не было бы. Значит, их было больше.

«Почему ты не делишься со мной? — хочет спросить Гу Ёнха. — Неужели думаешь, что я — всего лишь бесполезная тень? Что я не могу тебе помочь?»

Дыхание Гёль О становится ровным — засыпает. Вопрос умирает, не родившись.

***  
Герою нужно спрятаться получше. Значит, тень должна стать еще ярче. 

Гу Ёнхе нравится жизнь в Сонгюнгване. У него всегда была хорошая память, поэтому занятия даются ему легко. Он бы, пожалуй, мог начать готовиться к главному государственному экзамену, но медлит. И дело не только в Гёль О, который старательно заваливает нужные экзамены. Дело в том, что должность чиновника его не прельщает. Одинаковые одежды, работа с бумагами. Скучно.

Другое дело — Сонгюнгван. 

Он сживается с ролью тени — наблюдателя. Тень яркая и заметная всем — ну и что. Он же Гу Ёнха! Ему можно. 

Гу Ёнха не участвует в соревнованиях и поединках, но принимает ставки на выигрыш. Гу Ёнха никогда не влезает в драки и перепалки, но, чуть ли не единственный в университете, поддерживает дружеские отношения и с норонами, и с соронами. Что взять с гуляки Гу Ёнхи, которого не интересует политика?  
Ха Инсу, всесильный глава совета, советуется с ним, принимая решения. Есть чем гордиться. Жизнь удалась.

Иногда, во время особенно азартных состязаний или диспутов, он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет хотя бы раз оказаться в центре событий, но это опасно. Затянет в круговорот — не заметишь. Тень, даже яркая, всегда должна оставаться в стороне. Ну и кто прикроет одного ненормального героя, если Ёрим вылетит из университета? 

Все уверены, что Гу Ёнха покровительствует Гёль О из прихоти. Гу Ёнха надеется, что друг знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы в это поверить.

***  
Загадки манят его сильнее, чем муху — сладкая вода. Красивый переписчик в книжной лавке опускает глаза и шарахается от каждого прикосновения. Почерк, которым переписаны книги, — изящный и стремительный, очень похож на женский. Гу Ёнха видел не так много посланий, написанных женщинами, но стиль… 

А потом этот переписчик поступает в Сонгюнгван. Загадка становится еще интереснее.

Поселить их в одну комнату с Гёль О легко. С другом уже давно никто не уживается, а норон Гу Ёнхе несимпатичен. Такой же чопорный и высокомерный, как все остальные дворяне. Интересно, как долго они продержатся? И как там с икотой Гёль О?

Разочарование наступает быстро — Гёль О, похоже, икает только если уверен, что рядом женщина, а Ким Юнсик пока успешно притворяется…. Не ошибся же Гу Ёнха? Не мог ошибиться! И все-таки он не уверен до конца, поэтому продолжает подстраивать Ким Юнсику ловушки. Он же Гу Ёнха! Должен быть в курсе всех тайн Сонгюнгвана!

После сцены у Хян Кван Чхона уверенность крепнет. После того как Ёрим видит Ким Юнсика в наряде кисен, он уже не сомневается. 

А она красивая — девушка, что посмела нарушить вековые традиции Сонгюнгвана. И смелая. Не каждый решится на такое. 

Гёль О, конечно, все знал — разглядел, как она купалась в Хян Кван Чхоне. И молчал. Друг называется. Он заслуживает маленькую месть.

***  
На причале пусто, рядом плачет глупенькая дочка военного министра, а Гу Ёнха лежит на мокрых досках и стирает кровь из разбитой губы. Гёль О стоит над ним, сжимая кулаки. Давно он не видел друга в такой ярости. Да и вообще Гёль О давно отстранился. Они тысячу лет не разговаривали о чем-то серьезном. Скачет по своим крышам в костюме Бунтаря, теперь вот Ким Юнсик… 

Гу Ёнха поднимается с причала, расправляет одежду.

— Что, неужто ревнуешь? — с насмешкой спрашивает он. Это неправильно — ссориться из-за какой-то девчонки, но внутри растет обида. Не сказал, что Бунтарь, — ладно. Но этим-то секретом мог поделиться. Видел же, как его сжигает любопытство!

— Никогда больше так не делай, — негромко говорит Гёль О, в его голосе звучит угроза. — Никогда, Ёрим. Отстань от Ким Юнсика, что тебе до него?

— Если бы ты сказал мне сразу, я бы не отправил их на остров, — так же тихо отвечает Гу Ёнха. Ха Ын стоит далеко — не слышит, да и не до чужих разговоров ей сейчас.

Гёль О замирает. Его губы трогает кривая усмешка.

— Он — мой друг, — говорит он почти с вызовом. — Друг, Гу Ёнха. 

— А я? — получается, пожалуй, слишком жалобно. Гу Ёнха злится сам на себя, разворачивается и уходит. Успевает сделать всего три шага, на его плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь. 

На лице Гёль О больше нет злости. Гу Ёнха сам носит маски и умеет отличать маски других. Сейчас с ним говорит старый добрый Гёль О. Лучший друг, ненормальный на всю голову.

— И ты мой друг, — говорит он. — Неужели сомневаешься? 

Но прежде чем Гу Ёнха успевает улыбнуться, добавляет.

— Вы оба мои друзья. Но я же не рассказываю Ким Юнсику о твоих тайнах. Почему я должен был рассказать тебе о ней? Подумай, что будет, если кто-то в Сонгюнгване узнает ее секрет? Тебя могут просто выгнать. Ее ждет смертная казнь. Подумай, Ёрим, чем она рискует! Ты готов заплатить жизнью человека за свое любопытство? 

Это самая длинная речь Мун Чжесина, которую он слышал за все время, пока они учатся в Сонгюнгване. Гу Ёнха опускает глаза в пол. К щекам жгучей волной приливает стыд. 

Рука соскальзывает с его плеча.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с норонами, — бросает на прощанье друг. — Смотри, это станет привычкой. Станешь как они. 

А кто-то слишком много лазает по крышам, — хочется огрызнуться в ответ. И слишком часто приползает в Сонгюнгван чуть живой. Добром это не кончится. 

Но подставлять Ким Юнсика он перестает. И не нужно: теперь он уверен, что Ким Юнсик — переодетая девушка. Только немного грустно от того, как бережно и неловко заботится о ней Мун Чжесин. Гу Ёнха видит, как Ким Юнсик смотрит на этого чопорного Ли Сонджуна. У друга нет шансов, да он и сам это хорошо понимает.

***  
— Можно спросить? — Ким Юнсик смотрит на него большими девичьими глазами. Как вообще можно принять ее за парня? 

— Спрашивай.

— Зачем вы поступили в Сонгюнгван? 

На миг Гу Ёнха теряется. Перед таким взглядом сложно солгать, но ответить однозначно не получится. Да и ответы такие, о которых не следует знать посторонним.

Чтобы доказать этим напыщенным дворянам, что он ничуть не хуже? Чтобы утереть им нос? Чтобы позаботиться о придурке, который скачет ночью по крышам и ищет ответ на свой вопрос или свою смерть…

— Мне нужна должность чиновника, чтобы заработать на кисен, — легкомысленно улыбается он и думает, что теряет хватку. По взгляду видно — Ким Юнсик ему не верит.

***  
— Давно ты знаешь про Бунтаря? 

Мун Чжесин лежит на полу, щурится от пробивающегося через щель в двери солнца. Похожее на фарс заседание совета закончилось, и у них наконец-то есть время поговорить. 

Гу Ёнха вертит между пальцами веер, незаметно приглядывается к другу. Все еще старается лишний раз не шевелиться, хотя выглядит намного лучше, чем два дня назад. Раны у Гёль О всегда заживали быстро, но, с другой стороны, так сильно ему еще не доставалось.

— Да почти с самого начала. Достаточно было прочитать одно твое послание.

— А я был так рад, что смог тебя провести.

Друг не улыбается, смотрит куда-то в потолок.

— Лжец из тебя получился неплохой, но я же Гу Ёнха, — невесело улыбается он. — Я вообще могу обидеться за то, что ты считал меня таким дураком.

Гёль О приподнимается на локте, бурчит:

— Извиняться не буду.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

Если не спросить прямо, этот упрямец не ответит. Но на заданные в лоб вопросы Гёль О отвечает честно или не отвечает вообще. Пару мгновений Гу Ёнха думает, что друг промолчит.

— Не хотел тебя в это втягивать, — Гёль О смотрит на него внимательно, тревожно. Гу Ёнхе хочется взять его шиворот и вытрясти из него к демонам все геройское благородство.

— Не смотри на меня так, — говорит Гёль О, а потом добавляет. — Если хочешь меня прибить, стражники на улице справятся с этим лучше.

— Не ходи больше в Хян Кван Чхон, — вздыхает Гу Ёнха. Что возьмешь с этого придурка? — У меня есть и мазь, и бинты. А лучше вообще больше не попадайся. 

Он вздрагивает, когда его руку накрывает жесткая ладонь.

— Не попадусь, — обещает Гёль О, и Ёрим почти ему верит.

***  
Задание государя заставляет забыть, что он — всего лишь тень. Они стоят над картой университета. Где-то здесь спрятана Гымдунджиса — ключ к новому Чосону. Чосону, в котором будет неважно, в какой семье ты рожден. Гу Ёнха счастлив. 

В начале все идет легко. Даже история с браслетом разрешается благополучно. Ха Инсу не верит им ни на грош, но поделать ничего не может, и Гу Ёнха чувствует себя почти всесильным. Он идет к городской страже, находит нужные бумаги, видит одобрение в глазах Гёль О. Наконец-то они снова на равных, и между ними нет тайн, только одно общее дело. 

Разговор с отцом кидает в эту бочку меда ложку перца, но горчит все равно не так сильно. 

А потом жизнь швыряет его на землю, заставляя вспомнить одну простую вещь: герои платят за свои удачи. Иногда — кровью. Иногда — другими вещами. 

Ха Инсу смотрит на него ледяными глазами, и в душе поднимает голову страх.

***  
— Я надеюсь, Чосон — государство, в котором возможно отстоять свои принципы, — Ли Сонджун спокоен, как будто это не он сейчас собирается отправиться в тюрьму.

— Разберись с этим до моего возвращения, — улыбается Мун Чжесин. Он бледный как полотно, но когда это его можно было уговорить отлежаться хотя бы день? 

Ким Юнсик просто на него смотрит, умоляющими большими глазами. Три героя и тень, возомнившая себя героем. Еще не поздно отказаться. Ему страшно.

Если тень вытащить на свет, что от нее останется? 

Он вспоминает далекое детство. Когда-то давно, еще в самом начале знакомства, Гу Ёнха спросил, не страшно ли Гёль О драться.

— Иногда, — пожал плечами Гёль О. — Только плохой воин ничего не боится. Но если мне страшно, я просто делаю шаг вперед, навстречу. И страх сразу становится в два раза меньше. Его можно победить только так. 

Сделать шаг навстречу. С гордо поднятой головой пойти на студенческий совет и принять наказание за свою ложь. 

Он нужен Ким Юнсику: поддержать и ободрить в непростом деле — ей придется писать обращение к королю. Он нужен Ли Сончжуну: если его признают Бунтарем, наказанием будет смертная казнь. Он нужен Гёль О: если не помочь Ли Сонджуну, этот придурок пойдет к дверям тюрьмы и будет барабанить в них, требуя арестовать настоящего Бунтаря. И Гёль О как раз-таки не будет сомневаться, как поступить. 

Какой же из тебя герой, Гу Ёнха? 

Но трем героям сегодня кроме тебя не поможет никто. 

«Будешь много общаться с героями, это войдет в привычку. Станешь таким же», — шепчет чей-то насмешливый голос. 

Он расправляет складки на церемониальной одежде, аккуратно складывает ее на пол. Сегодня у него нет на нее права. Может, ему вообще придется уйти из Сонгюнгвана после сегодняшнего заседания. Ну и плевать.

«Еще не поздно остановиться», — шепчет страх голосом Ха Инсу.

«Пошел к демону!» — мысленно отвечает ему Ёрим, делает шаг к двери и выходит на свет.


End file.
